You Don't Have To Be Alone
by Mrs. Lansing
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye", read that before reading this. Please R


A/N: One thing I need to mention before, Ric and Elizabeth have gotten divorced by now. Also, you have to read my other story "Goodbye" in order to get this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat at the counter at Kelly's, all alone. This was where she was a year ago, when Ric had left. She hadn't been with anyone since Ric, after he left she realized he was the only one for her. But he was gone, and she didn't know if he was ever coming back.  
  
When the dark descends  
  
And you feel nowhere  
  
And you've lost all sense of who you really are  
  
And you look outside  
  
At the endless sky  
  
And you think no one can see you cryin'  
  
Don't you know you can call on me  
  
I can help you to believe  
  
"We are now ariving to Port Charles, New York." Ric suddenly woke up. They were landing at the airport. He was back in Port Charles, after one long year. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth again. He had thought about her every single day. He still loved her with all his heart. He hoped she felt the same way too.  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
You don't have to cry those tears  
  
Thinkin' that nobody's ever gonna understand  
  
You don't have to blame yourself  
  
When everything is out of reach  
  
I will be the one who's gonna teach you how  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
A year ago, Elizabeth never would've thought she'd ever even think about forgiving Ric, but she had forgiven him. She wished he would come back, but it didn't look like that was gonna happen. If he was ever gonna come back, he would've by now.  
  
When you need a friend  
  
But you're so afraid  
  
To just lay down all your defenses  
  
Can you let me in  
  
I will lead you back  
  
To open fields without fences  
  
I will always hear your beating heart  
  
So no matter where you are  
  
Ric rushed out of the airport and got into a cab. "Where to?" the cab driver asked. "Kelly's, and please hurry," Ric said. He thought that maybe she'd be there, if not then he'd find her. Twenty minutes later he was there. He paid the cab driver and walked towards the door. He looked through the window. She was there. He opened the door and walked in. She turned around. Before he could say anything, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
You don't have to cry those tears  
  
Thinkin' that nobody's ever gonna understand  
  
You don't have to blame yourself  
  
When everything is out of reach  
  
I will be the one who's gonna teach you how  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
"I missed you so much," she said. "I missed you, too, I thought about you everyday," he said. She pulled away from him. "I love you, Ric," she said. "I love you, too," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Whne they stopped kissing, Ric reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you ever since I left," he said. He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful dimond ring. "Will you marry me, again?" Ric asked.  
  
I'll build a bridge we can walk down together  
  
I'll find a way to lead you home  
  
And if you should grow weak baby all you have to do  
  
Is look for me, I'll be at your side  
  
Everything's gonna be alright  
  
"Of course I will," she said. Ric smiled and stood up and kissed her again. "I love you so much, Elizabeth," he said. "I love you, too," she said. He took her hand and put on the ring. "It's beautiful," she said looking at her ring. "Just like you," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her again.  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
You don't have to cry those tears  
  
Thinkin' that nobody's ever gonna understand  
  
You don't have to blame yourself  
  
When everything is out of reach  
  
I will be the one who's gonna teach you how  
  
You don't have to be alone  
  
~The End~  
  
Song: You Don't Have To Be Alone by Jacob Young.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of it! 


End file.
